Transcript:Mother and Child
Motoko: Were these people really that excited to be in a picture with this man? They all look pretty happy in the photos. Security Officer: Yeah, evidently, he was a hero to the refugees. Of course, he wasn't Hideo Kuze back then. He apparently went by the name of Roh here. Motoko: Roh? SO: The Chinese character means serene as a sunny day. It also means as brutal as a wolf. The guy seemed like a ronin too, someone who might wander away again and disappear at any time. So the refugees started calling him Roh. DI: Repaired Mother-Child Relationship; RED DATA SO: It was only quite recently that the Taiwanese authorities became aware of this man's existence. Weird rumors started going around after the refugees cut a deal with the local yakuza who then began freely roaming the streets. "There's a man guiding the refugees who's seen a sort of a leader figure." Things went along like that, at first, but the situation took a turn for the worse. Before long, we noticed them smuggling contraband and getting into frequent territorial disputes with the neighborhood yakuza. Because of those developments, we were faced with the immediate need of finding out the truth behind the rumors. Motoko: And presumably, that was when you happened to spot Kuze. SO: Initially, we were just happy that the refugees had stopped creating a lot of trouble for the time being. What a pain in the ass this has turned into. 'Til recently, these people were nothing more than boat people seeking refuge here, but once on land, their business dealings became very sophisticated all of a sudden. Especially the methods they used in their fights with the yakuza. If that man turns out to be the one responsible for causing this whole thing, then I'll be the first to admit he's a real piece of work. Motoko: And do you think he's also the one who set up the C4 smuggling route? SO: Yeah, the refugees' favorite tactic these days is to use retrofitted fishing trawlers to carry out pirate attacks. At any rate, Roh did us a favor when he left Taiwan. Sure makes our lives a hell of a lot easier now. I sympathize with you Public Security guys in Japan, though. Motoko: Do you have any idea why Kuze left here? SO: Beats me. The buzz on the street was that he had to return to Japan because he needed to have some prosthetic maintenance work done on his body, that was all. But as to whether that's true or not... Motoko: I guess that jives with what we've heard. Thank you. You've been a big help. SO: Don't mention it. Oh, one more thing, about your return plane ticket. I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to get you booked on today's flight. Motoko: Tomorrow, then? SO: The US-Japan Security Treaty was finalized right as our relations with mainland China were normalized at last. So then, it shouldn't come as any surprise that the fallout has been emanating in a flurry of nasty events. Trying to keep international flight schedules is becoming almost impossible because of it. Motoko: What you mean in other words is that you figured out a way for a busy Public Security worker to grab a little R&R, huh? SO: Have some fun today, go sightseeing or something. Motoko: Thanks, I believe I will. SO: But don't do anything stupid like wander around the refugee district by yourself. There's no more information on him to be found in this town. If wanna do some more digging, you'll have to go to mainland China and head west. Stories were circulating. Allegedly refugee towns all over the country have pictures of him being welcomed by them. Well, it's not as if the guy's an internationally wanted fugitive, so I guess nobody's actually confirmed those rumors. Motoko: This doesn't make any sense. I think the hub cyberbrain that turned up in Nagasaki is Kuze, but most of the refugees here, especially the youngsters and the elderly, haven't been cyberized. In which case, how could he possibly synchronize his thoughts with them? Chai: Will you let me do my job! I'm just trying to make a deal here! Motoko: They're even merciless towards children. Xiaojie: Listen good. You don't call it a deal when you return something you stole to its rightful owner! Start talking! Where's the stuff! Damn you! Tell me where the hell it is! Wgrrr! You little punk! Motoko: Get out of here. Motoko: What? Stop following me. Chai: Finish what you started. Motoko: What I started? Chai: Yeah, those creeps are known as the Xiaojie. They're rising yakuza gang that's famous around here. Motoko: What's that got to do with me? Chai: After what you did to them, they'll come back and do something even worse to me as payback, don't you get it? That I had nothing to do with it doesn't matter. Motoko: So what should I have done, stood by and let them chop your arm off? Chai: Kinda. Motoko: Then why don't you go apologize to them? But it'll probably cost you more than just an arm next time. Chai: Police officers! Motoko: Damn... Chai: Uh, hey... Motoko: Let's go. Motoko: What do you think you're doing? I save you, and this is how you repay me? Chai: Hey, wait a minute. What's this? Are you a full prosthetic, sister? Wow, sweet! I've never seen one that was this high-quality before. So, where are you from, honey? Motoko: What is it you want? Chai: Well, you see I plan on going full prosthetic someday, just like Roh. That's why it really doesn't matter to me if I lose an arm or some other body part. Motoko: Roh? Chai: You know him? Motoko: I'm asking the questions here. What do you want from me? Chai: It's like I told you earlier, what I want is for you to finish what you began. I gotta show you something. C'mon, it's this way. Hurry up! Chai: Here we are. Motoko: What's this? Chai: They're figurines. The ones over there are green sea turtles from the Red Data EX series. These are ostriches from the EW series. Didn't they turn out well? All that's left now is to paint them and wait to have 'em shipped. That's a real one that was made before the war. I gotta admit, compared to the real thing, the paint job on ours is pretty iffy, and a lot of the details don't show up. But even so, they've got the seal and serial number stamped on of 'em, and that makes them look authentic enough, don't you think? Do you get it? Motoko: Get what? Chai: All these figurines here are made of cocaine. They're pressure-molded into shape. It's a method they used to use to transport drugs out of Mexico. 'Cause someone carrying around little souvenirs like this wouldn't raise any suspicions. Motoko: You came up with this idea? Chai: No, Roh did. This is the first time we've actually tried it, though. Motoko: What I'm trying to figure out is why you would let me in on such a huge secret. Are you trying to force me into being your partner? Chai: Boy, have you got it all wrong. Sister, trust me on this. You'd never be mistaken for a Xiaojie or Huanglong gang member. However, you're not a refugee, and you're not a common everyday tourist, either. Motoko: Then why? Chai: I want a full-body prosthetic for myself. So, I was thinking that somebody like you ought to have connection or maybe know of an illegal source that could help me get my hands on one. Motoko: Why do want the thing so badly? What exactly would you do with it? Chai: I need it because I'm gonna pick up where Roh left off. Damn it, what the heck is it now? Talk to me. Yeah, sure. I got it. Thanks a lot. I'll lay low someplace. You guys need to disappear for a while, too. This place will be fine. Those guys are total idiots. They're never gonna figure out what these things really are. Yep. Be careful, dude. It would seem the Xiaojie gang found out about this place. Let's go. Motoko: This is much nicer than I thought it would be. Chai: Hey, what are you going in there for? C'mon, we're supposed to be going to my hideout. Motoko: I'm sure your hideout is very nice, but you'll be a lot safer here. Motoko: I'd like the penthouse suite. Clerk: The penthouse suite, ma'am? Wait here just a moment, please. Chai: Platinum? Gee, sister, who the hell are you, anyway? Motoko: Mm. Clerk: I appreciate you waiting, ma'am. Your key. Motoko: Thank you, miss. This is my son, but I don't allow him to call me "Mother" in public. Come along, dear. Chai: It's 'cause my mom's so young. Announcer: In recent talks with Japan, the issue of American troops being stationed there after finalization of the security treaty was a point... Narrator: Now bred and raised solely as food for human consumption is huge flightless birds could once be seen dashing across the savanna up until the beginning of this century. Ostriches have unique child rearing system. The strongest female in the flock will protect her own chick... Motoko: What do you plan to do now? Narrator: ... this is done in order to preserve the strongest genes. Motoko: I don't want you getting high hopes, so I'll tell you up front that I'm leaving the country tomorrow morning. Chai: For where? Motoko: This isn't what you wanna hear. But you should tell the police your story and have them take you into protective custody. Chai: Who's gonna protect some good-for-nothing refugee street punk, huh? We don't have a homeland. No place in the world we can claim as our own. We're nothing more than ostriches that you people of the middle class feed on! Motoko: Kuze... Roh, is he the one who told that to you? Chai: Uh-huh. Motoko: Tell me about him. What was he to the refugees here? Chai: Everything. Our hero. Our god! Motoko: Did he suggest prosthetics? Chai: No. But if I wanna do the same things that he did, then I'm gonna need prosthetics like him, too. Motoko: You're too young. Chai: I can remember something he once said. He told me that he had already died a long time ago. So he was using the dying embers of his Ghost to help the only people who understood him, the refugees. I pretty much time given up on everything by that time. But when I heard him say that, it sorta gave me hope again. I wanna copy him. Even if it means just being an imitation, it's worth it to be like Roh. Motoko: It doesn't appear as though you have a cyberbrain. How were you able to synchronize his thoughts with yours? Chai: Huh? Well, it's no-brainer. You just had to talk to the man. You only needed to have a conversation with him once, and before you know it, you'd ended up liking him a lot. Motoko: Talk to him. What a strange man... Chai: You know, when I first saw you I thought myself this woman is a lot like Roh. So I asked you along. But it's all right. Don't worry. I can do it by myself. Besides, Roh always fought without help from anybody. Motoko: Have it your way, then. I won't stop you, kid. Chai: I intend to. Chai: Sister, you mind if I ask you one question? Motoko: What is it? Chai: When you're full prosthetic, can you have sex? Motoko: You care to find out? Chai: Another time... Chai: It's her ID... Clerk: Your signature please. Motoko: Is my cab here? Clerk: It's out front, ma'am. Motoko: Great. Thank you. Motoko: CKS terminal. Motoko: That kid had more spunk than I expected. Now I have a better sense of who Kuze is, too. Still, what's the actual factor that attracts them to him? Is this another kind of stand alone complex? Motoko: You sure I'll catch my flight? Taxi driver: We'll get there with plenty of time to spare. Motoko: Damn kid... So, he's still just a kid looking to be coddled. Motoko: Driver, I wanna go to this bath house instead. There's something that I forgot to do. Taxi driver: You got it. Chai: It won't be easy to set up the deal this time, which is why I'm going in alone. In the event that I don't come back, one of you will have to keep going with the plan 'cause we can't give up on it now, and like Roh preached let's not die in vain. Gang kid: You got it. You be careful, too. Chai: You bet. Motoko: Don't mind me, gentlemen. That's a surprise. Hard to believe I still have some emotions left in me like this. Gang: I brought you the boy. Laoban: You must be Chai, then. Chai: Yes, sir. I appreciate you for doing me the honor of agreeing to my impertinent request. Blue: Well, well, you've got manners, I see. Chai: It's only proper since this is our first meeting and it's because you're partners with whom I hope to conduct successful ventures in the future. Blue: Young man, we haven't agreed to hold further talks with you just yet. Green: But you're interesting. What do you say, Laoban? Laoban: Had we perhaps met under different circumstances we might have been able to join forces in partnership. Wouldn't say that was true, Xiaolie? Xiaolie: You must be joking, Laoban. You know we never had any desire to get into a battle with the Huanglang over this. Nice try, kid. I'll give you that. But I'm gonna kill you. Then I'm gonna kill all the punk ass brats you're working with. We'll look for the stuff after that. Guard: I don't remember nobody here telling me they ordered a hooker... Motoko: I don't remember anyone calling for me, either. Thank you. Xiaolie: Apologies for all the trouble, Laoban. We can't taint this place with refugee blood. But we'll repay you for this favor some way or other. Motoko: Sorry I'm late, gentlemen. Shall we negotiate now? Xiaolie: That broad from yesterday! Motoko: This for the body. That's the offer. I also want your guarantee that you won't retaliate against any refugees. My terms are on the table. If we have a deal, simply hand over the kid and I'll go away. If we don't, then I'll have no choice but to resort to violence. Guard: Who do you think you are!? Motoko: I'm an impatient woman. Laoban: I wonder, you're the same race as the man called Roh? Motoko: You mean you can't tell? Laoban: Very well. Go. Laoban: Don't do it. I have no doubt she'll kill all of you. Xiaolie: Get her! Laoban: I wouldn't if I were you. Know yourself and enemy and you needn't fear the outcomes of a hundred battles. This deal is concluded, gentlemen. Motoko: I'm sure that Roh didn't tell you to get a prosthetic body. Or to become deliberately involved in a dangerous gang war that could cost you your life. You have courage and a fair amount of talent. But if you die, you have nothing. For now swallow your pride and build a future for yourself. See you around. Category:Transcripts